


Two Bros Chilling In A Warm Bed, Cuddling Each Other Cause They Are Gay

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, they're all roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Bucky walks into Sam and Steve's bedroom to recreate that iconic vine with a twist. And that's how you make a viral video.





	Two Bros Chilling In A Warm Bed, Cuddling Each Other Cause They Are Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the title as a post on Tumblr but changed spooning to cuddling cuz I think it works more like the original vine. Anyway I saw that and it made me write this

“Two bros chillin’ in a warm bed cuddlin’ each other cause they are gay.” Bucky says, walking into Sam and Steve’s bedroom with his phone. 

Sam frowns from where he’s spooned behind Steve, and waves a hand for him to get out. “Bucky, go away. I have at least ten more minutes of sleep left.” Sam groans, and then he opens his eyes to see the phone in his hand, “What are you doing, anyway?” 

“Making a viral video.” He answers, smiling away. 

“Whatever, I don't even care anymore, just let me sleep in peace.” Sam says, closing his eyes again and pulling his arms tighter around Steve. 

Bucky’s oldest friend finally shows a sign of life to say, “Yeah, what he said, and I’m not gay, I’m bi.” 

Bucky laughs and says, “You tell ‘em, Steve. God, this is gonna break the internet.” 


End file.
